We Found Love
by channyroxsss
Summary: Sonny just broke up with her cheating boyfriend of three years. Will Chad be able to mend her heart and help her find love, or will he do the just the opposite?
1. The Story of Us

**Sonny's POV **

Let me tell you about myself. My name is Sonny Monroe! I am from "So_ Random!_" I am always in a good, happy mood! I have, scratch that…_had_ a boyfriend named James Conroy. Ok, now right now you may be wondering why I _had_ a boyfriend. Let me tell you the story of us.

I clenched the cups of hot coffee in my hands as I slithered down the hallway. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, right on top of Mr. Hotshot. _**Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted. "I'm sor- Oh, never mind it's just you!" I grimaced, standing up and picking up the now empty coffee cups. Great. Just who I want to see.

"Yeah, seeing _you_ is not my cup of tea either" He jabbed, getting up and fixing his hair."I'm leaving!" I shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

And with that, I left the hallway, to get more coffee for me and Tawni; only to have my heart teared out. When I entered the cafeteria, James was kissing another girl. My heart sank.

"James?" I asked, quietly. "Sonny! I can explain!" He asked nervously as his eyes bulged. "James, how could you? We're through!" Everyone was staring at this point, but I didn't care. My boyfriend of three years was cheating behind my back, for god only knows how many times. I'd burst into tears and ran away.

And now, I don't talk to that self-centered, conceited jerk anymore. And I still don't have a boyfriend.

Hey, everybody! I'm new here, so please read, subscribe and review! I do take criticism! And sorry if it's short!

-Channyroxsss


	2. You Saved Me

CDC's POV:

It is I, Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, _the _Chad Dylan Cooper, from hit show, Mackenzie Falls. I may sound stubborn, but hey, I can't help it. Well. I sort of have a girlfriend Chastity, but she bugs me. She's in my dressing room, the cafeteria, and even my car. She stalks me .I just want to date Sonny. Her beautiful shiny hair, big brown eyes, cute person- OH MY GOSH! Chad, listen to yourself, she's a random! And dating James Conroy. Ok, let me tell you more about Chastity to get my mind off of Sonny.

So, I was walking to my dressing room, feeling great. I swing open the door, BAM! She's on my couch. Oh no. Nobody wrinkles my 500,000 dollar couch!

"Hey, Chaddy-kins!" She croaked in her squeaky voice. She dashed up to me and kissed me full on the lips. I simply pulled away and groaned. "Chastity, it's over. I'm sorry," I literally pushed her out the door and she wailed. "Am I that horrible of a kisser?" Yes Chastity. You are.

The next day, on my normal schedule, I walked down to the cafeteria to get some free steak. I was so glad to have that extra weight off my chest.

"Oh James, you are such a great kisser!" A familiar flirty voice said. They went back to sucking on each others faces. We weren't even broken up for two days yet, and Chastity already moved on? But then I realized Sonny was dating James. "James, how could you?" Sonny said, obviously heartbroken. She stormed out sobbing. My poor Sonny. I mean..._that_ poor _Random_. I started to chase after her but was shortly stopped by a mirror hanging on the wall. Darn my good looks.

Sonny's POV:

I was obviously brining my self down by watching _The Notebook _and sitting in my snuggie on the prop room's couch. I was sitting in heaps of tissues, empty ice cream cartons, and ripped up pictures. I had gotten rid of any evidence of..._him. _

"Sonny, get hold of your self!" Tawni cried, applying more makeup. "Get up and face the world! Show him you are glad to be single!" I replied, "What's the use?" I answered my own question and head to my dressing room.

"Sonny! Hey, um...Can I talk to you?" Speak of the devil. "No, James. I don't-" Before I could finish, he pushed me up against the wall with all his might. "I want you back. And I'm going to fight for you." He started to push his hands up my skirt. This was definitely the worst case scenario. "James, stop! Please! Help!" I screamed, and screamed. I felt hopeless. My eyes started to become blurry because of my tears. But I heard footsteps. I couldn't see who it was, but I heard them.

"Get off of her!" A man's voice rang, followed by a grunt and a thump. I was breathing heavily and realized who it was. Chad. Out of all people, he saved me. I smoothed out my ruffled skirt. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the 'crime scene'.

Finally, after running away, we made it into his dressing room. "Chad, you saved me." I realized I was still teary and wiped my eyes. "From what?" He asked. "Almost being raped!" I remembered what James said._ I want you back. And I'm going to fight for you._ Chad's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Sonny, I saw what happened between you and James in the cafeteria. I'm sorry. But I don't trust him. I was going to come stop by your dressing room to see how you were feeling, and I saw what he was doing to you." Why was he being so nice now? Just the other day we wanted to scratch each others eyes out. "Thanks Chad. I really-" I was cut off by the loud speaker. "So Random cast, please report to the stage" Marshal's voice spoke. "I have to go. Thanks again" We awkwardly shook hands. Was I developing a crush on _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper?

Hey! Hope you liked it! Please share, favorite, review, and follow!

Peace!

-_Channyroxsss_


	3. Crush

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm SO SO sorry I have not been updating. Lot's of stuff has been happening.. So anyways, as most of you know, I have a youtube account. My mom decided that I have been using 'too much time on the internet', and doesn't want me on youtube. But luckily, I have an Iphone...so, TA-DA! This is how this episode is being written. Also, sorry about the short episodes. I will try to make them as long as I can. I promise I will update more often, and finally, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonnys POV:<strong>

Over the short time period after the run in with James and I, I have started to discover that I like Chad. Ok, you might be wondering, 'What? Don't you always fight?' and 'Aren't you two enemies? Don't you hate each other?' Well, that was the _old_ me. The me who was totally smitten by James Conroy. The _new_ me has looked past Chad's ego and started to notice how adorable and cute, and charming Chad is. His beautiful, soft, baby blue eyes. His silky, sandy, blonde hair. His sparkly, bright, pearly whites. But, I had to stop myself from getting my hopes up too high. He would never like me as more than a friend. Ever. I felt like a school girl again, totally falling for a beautifuly made human being. But he was america's most wanted boy. Millions of girls screaming his name and following him around. He could have all of those fan-girls. Why-

"Sonny!" A freshly painted and manicured nail snapped in front of my face and interuppted my thoughts. Tawni.

"Yes, Tawn? Sorry.. I've been out of it lately." I stuttered. "Well get back into it, we have to finish rehearsing this scene!" She slammed the script in front of my face, so it smacked down on the coffee table. I started flipping through the pages when I suddenly got distracted by the noise the pages made. I fluttered the corner of the thick booklet over and over, staring into complete space. "Snap out of it!" The booklet was quickly ripped out of my hands and placed on the table. "What has gotten into you?" She asked amazed by my short attention span. "I-I don't know, to be honest. I think I've just been lacking some sleep." Lies spilled from my mouth like a waterfall. It was Chad who was doing this to me. He was on my brain 24/7. She stood up and before she left she said, "I'll go get you some coffee!" Too bad I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>:

I drove into the studio smoothly, in my cherry red porsche. Top down, music blasting. The sun reflected off the side of the car, making it hot to the touch. (Like me.) Man, was I late. Almost two hours. Well, I'm 'fashionably' late. I put my car in my special reserved parking spot, just for me. No, litteraly. On the blacktop it read in big, bold, white letters, 'RESERVED FOR CHAD DYLAN COOPER'. I grabbed my coffee, took off my shades and tucked them on the inside of my tux. As soon as I swung open the door leading into the Mackenzie Falls set, I saw my director. And boy, he was redder than a tomato. Steam was coming out of his ears.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you get your butt over here now!" He pointed to the floor space in front of him, sternly. My director, Mr. Woods, or as I liked to call him, 'Woody', was your basic director looking man. Short, a light, scruffy dark beard, a clip board always tucked under his arm, a baseball cap sitting firmly on his head. "You rang?" I smirked, casually walking over to Woody. "Young man, you are over two hours late! I could fire you, I am your boss! Chad, I am not going to put up with this any longer. You have one last strike, and I will find someone to fire you immediately." He steamed, sweat glistening off of his temples. I spoke, "Woody, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. So what, I'm fashionably late? I'm not missing anything!" I gulped, hiding the fact that I actually didn't want to lose my job. "Chad, two hours is not fashionably late! This is a job, were you come to work. You play, you don't get money. Simple as that." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a toddler. I nodded, handing him my cup and walked back to set. I grabbed my script from a random passer-by who worked behind cameras. Back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV:<strong>

I stirred in my sleep, tossing back and forth. I was having a dream. About Chad and I.

_We were holding hands, running through a grassy feild. My smile from ear to ear, my hair blowing in the wind, my legs, moving quickly as we ran. Chad stopped me, all of a sudden. He cupped my cheeks, and kissed me. I had my fingers intertwined in his hair, twirling each lock around my finger. We stood there, kissing passionately. Until something stopped us. Pulling us apart, like a strong force. The sky turned gray and it started to rain. I stretched my arm out, barely touching his fingertips to reach him from the few meters he was apart from me. The distance between us grew and grew, until I couldn't see him. I was bawling at this point. I heard a voice, at that exact moment. 'Sonny, it's James. I'm here to take you. Forever.' I was trapped. I tried running, but I got nowhere. I was hopelessly screaming out my lungs._

I shot up on the couch in the prop room, panting heavly. I was sweating buckets under the heavy blanket on top of me. My face was sticky, too. I must've been crying in real life too. I looked around as I stretched, being frightened as I saw 10 pairs of eyes on me. One pair of them being Chad's. I jumped, and turned a bright shade of red.

"Whoa, Sonny, are you ok?" Zora spoke first. "Y-yea, just a bad dream, that's all. I must be getting sick." I answered quickly, and stood up to fix myself up. "That explains why you have the attention span of a fly. Maybe you should get home." Tawni suggested. I noticed Grady and Nico had scattered, while Chad was playing on their video game console. "Uh, Chad? What are you doing?" Tawni walkled over to him and turned off the tv. "This is our prop room" She finished. "I know. I just am tired of mine." Chad retorted, turning the tv back on. I sighed as I blocked their background noise out. They had a battle, turning the tv on and off. I grabbed my bag and my phone, and trudged out the door tiredly. As I walked down the hallway, I was grabbed and blindfolded in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger for you! I bet you can guess what happens next... or not. Ok, until next time, <strong>

**-Channyroxsss :)**


	4. Stole My Heart

**Hey guys! I know, two episodes in a row? I'm making up for the time I've missed! And I know, they're not that good, but I try! :) And thanks for the reviews...Keep them coming guys! Happy fourth of July!**

**Ps: Channy is coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV:<strong>

My loud screams were silenced by a blindfold and a napsack. I struggled against the person's arms, wriggling in fear. My hands were shaking, and my heart was beating like the fast rythym of a drum. I was pushed into a metal chair. The mistery-napper ripped off the blindfold and sack, and Zora was revealed?

"Zora? I thought you were Jam-somebody else!" She had no idea about the James situation and I didn't like talking about it. Or at least I didn't want to. "I need to tell you something, but I had to get you in a place were you won't doze off, or be distracted." She paced across the room, her head resting on her hand, her elbow resting on her opposite arm. I gave her an, 'Are-you-serious?' look. "Okay...what do you possibly have to tell me?" She stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "I read your diary." Four words I did not expect to hear. Oh no. That's where I write all my private thoughts and feelings! I explained how much I loved Chad! This is _not _good. "Zorrraaa! Why? How?" I moaned. "Okay, I'll explain later, but you explain the crush on the enemy!" She hooked her finger and waved it across my face. Uh-oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV: <strong>

I am one sexy beast. I looked at my handsome reflection through the mirror, flexing and doing different poses. I was ripped. I slipped on my white button down shirt, and opened up my drawer. Then I saw it. The picture of Sonny, that I kept after I found it in her dressing room. I picked it up and kissed it. I'll admit it, I have a really big crush on her. But she likes James, and she's america's sweetheart. She would never think of us as more than friends. Her shiny, long black hair was just perfect. Her big, brown chocolate eyes were so beautiful. And her small, petite figure was absolutely gorgeous. Oh gosh. I was in _love_. I would do anything to make her mine. Okay, enough blab.

"Doo-doo-doo!" I whistled, casually strolling down the hallway to the cafeteria. "Ugh, Zora! Why did you have to read it! Now everybody is going to find out I like Chad!" My heart throbbed. I pressed my ear to the door of an abandoned room. The door swung open, hitting me and knocking me off my feet. Sonny liked me? Sonny liked me! I hopped up and raced down the hall before she saw me. Wait, Sonny just got out of a relationship. Before I want her to become my girlfriend, I have to become a friend. Wait another second, did I just say I wanted her to be my girlfriend? Ok, I don't even know if she _wants_ to be in another relationship. Let alone with somebody she always fights with. "Hey, Chad." Chloe said. Oh gosh, she's following me now! "Chloe, if this is about our relationship-" She put her boney finger on my lips. "Shhh. No need for talking. I know you want me back." With a quick toss of her ratty hair, she strolled back the opposite way. I shuddered. Whew!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV:<strong>

My stomach heaved as the lunch lady slopped a huge pile of 'mystery meat' on my tray. Yuck. I shivered as I inspected it and quickly looked back at the Falls table. They were spoiled with marvelous food such as lamb, lobster, and steak. I sighed. What made them so special? Well, besides their gorgeous looks, and fancy clothes, and loads of money- Ok, before I brought myself down, I sat down at the Random's table and looked around at my castmates.

"Hey, guys!" I prepped. They all had a miserable expression on their face. "Oh, come on! The foods not _that_ bad!" I played with the goop with my fork. Ooh. "Hey, Random's!" A fimiliar voice said. It was Chad's! My heart flittered. "Would you guys like it if I ordered you some food? On me." He flashed his famous sparkly grin. I love that grin. "Is this some sort of joke? What, are you gonna spit in the food?" Nico asked. "Uh..no. I decided to be nice for once since I see the horrible looks on your faces." I smiled. He actually was trying to be _not_ conceited. "Sure, Chad. Thanks." I smiled warmly. He smiled back, with happy eyes. Uh-oh. Just at that moment, James walked in with a _new _girl on his arm. Chad noticed when I looked away, and strolled off to buy us some food. I stared at James. Was I just a game to him? Does he do the same thing to _all _the girls he dates? "Sonny, trust me. He's not worth your time. He's a two timing jerk! You'll get over him." Grady comforted me and put his hand on my shoulder. I gave him a tiny smile. _Good thing I've already moved on. _"Thanks Grady!" My stomach made a huge noise like a dying whale. "Here's your guy's food!" Chad stumbled over with five trays all balanced on his two arms. I think I like this generous Chad. I thanked him one more time, and I re-looked over my cast mates. Now their facial expressions were bright and eager. But Zora, gave me a 'look'. Not. Funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I really work hard on these, and I would apprecitate it SO much if you guys would spread this around, like share this to your Channy fan friends! :) <strong>

**See you later, **

**-Channyroxsss**


End file.
